powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Kuo, how are these? Stillness Inducement: The ability to induce stillness onto any physical being. Warp Generation: The ability to generate warps such as portals and wormholes. Atribute Negation: The ability to negate attributes of any kind. Negation Aura: The ability to have an aura that can negate anything. Intangibility Immunity: The ability to be immune to intangibility and not be phased through. We don't have a power like this, do we? Interexistence: The ability to exist and not exist at the same time, meaning they exist physically, but their existence cannot be read or determined or even sensed, and they do not appear in videos, art and even books unless they are included as fictional characters. They may be remembered, but if they are not, the user has Unnotability ad a power. Also, their existence cannot be recorded in any way. Intra-Phasing: The ability to phase through one's own body parts with other body parts. This includes a leg going through the other leg, an arm going through the torso, an arm going through the head, and so on. The user may or may not be able to pull out their own body parts, but they cannot phase through walls or other objects. Sub-power of Intangibility. Compensation Inducement: The ability to induce compensation, allowing for the user to induce strengths to make up for weaknesses, speed to make up for a lack of durability, etc. Power Regulation: The ability to regulate one's powers and control it. It is like Strength Regulation and Velocity Regulation. Power Concentration: The ability to concentrate one's powers into any point of their body. Much like Strength Concentration. Cosmic Magic: The ability to use cosmic magic. Space-Time Lordship: The ability to rule over space-time. Erasure Manipulation: The ability to manipulate erasure, as in what can be erased, what aspects are erasable, what aspects are erased, if they can come back or not, etc. This can include knowledge, data, existence, universes, even erased pencil graphite on paper. Recovery Manipulation: The opposite of Erasure Manipulation, the above power I just listed. It deals with manipulating the recovered or restored, recovering information erased or altered, manipulating parts of recovered things, whether they can be re-erased, what can be recovered, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:13, April 9, 2019 (UTC) re: Multiverse Guardianship No, they're not. Sorry for the late reply. I was thinking like Zeno from Dragon Ball Super, or the Zone Cops from Archie's Sonic comic. Smijes08 (talk) 00:15, April 10, 2019 (UTC) interesting idea Another power idea, Adaptation Bypassing, the power to bypass adaptations (either environmental, physical, mental, or spiritual) and harm the user with what they are normally used to. For example, say a user could have adapted to a deep water or ocean environment, so they are easily able to handle the pressure, currents, speech, breathing, and so on. but when they face a user of this, they can bypass that adaptation and allow them to be harmed by the very environment they should be immune or resistant too. I got the idea from the Submariner Argonaut Armor from Marvel Comics, which has such mastery over the ocean that it can easily defeat Namor with the very environment he is a immune and adapted too. In other words, it can turn the very thing he has lived in his entire life into something he can't survive in. I have a couple users, Sound good?SageM (talk) 00:58, April 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM Question Is this youtube series allowed in superpower wiki? Drburger (talk) 03:11, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:24, April 10, 2019 (UTC)